


The Chosen One

by respect_the_boomerang_arrow



Series: *sips butterbeer* could be gayer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Harry Potter, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, The other characters aren't really in this fic that much oops-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respect_the_boomerang_arrow/pseuds/respect_the_boomerang_arrow
Summary: A little glimpse into the mind of Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: *sips butterbeer* could be gayer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728940
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	The Chosen One

Harry much preferred "The Chosen One" to the "Boy-Who-Lived". He didn't know why; it just felt more... Comfortable?

_'Well I'm not a bloody girl,'_ Harry had thought, years ago. _'But... Boy just doesn't sit right either.'_ It never had. Vernon caught on to that rather quickly, too, and it had soon become his favorite way of addressing him.

_"Muggles have a term, you know,"_ Hermione off-handedly mentioned once. _"It's called non-binary: people who don't quite conform to the gender binary."_

_"Erm, Hermione?"_ Ron asked, reaching for a stack of chocolate frogs. _"Mate, we have absolutely no idea what in Merlin's name that is."_

Hermione had then gone into depth about gender and gender identity. Harry confessed to them his assumptions once she was done.

_"Uh, so you know that non-bidairy stuff you just said?"_

_"Oh, honestly, Harry. NonbiNARY, not dairy."_

_"Yeah, that bit. Sounds about right."_

_"What?"_

_"Think I'm that or something."_

_"Whealeh?"_

_"Ron! At least_ swallow _the chocolate before you start speaking, you're going to choke!"_

The three of them had a long talk after about _"Are you sure, Harry?"_ and _"Blimey, s'pose it mades a right lot of sense, now that I think."_ and pronouns.

Harry rolled over to see his boyfriend still sleeping. 'I don't really care about all that nonsense. I'm just Harry; I'm okay with he/him. People are so involved with setting boundaries and rules. Then again,' he pressed his lips to the collum of Draco's throat. 'When have rules ever applied to _me_?'

Draco rolled over and blinked up at him. "What're you doing up so early?"

Harry smiled at him. "Absolutely nothing," he said, lowering his head for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if I have misrepresented any and all characters in this work. if I have, it was not my intention and I will do my best to correct it.


End file.
